I Didn't Slap You, Malfoy
by MyRainingDropsOfTeal
Summary: Draco turned his head in the direction where Harry was looking, yet again, and what he saw made his jaw drop. Adam Lambert, the dark-haired, blue-eyed, greatly dressed, gay rock god was dancing in the middle of the club. But what made Draco flush with anger was how Adam was eyeing his Harry dance. And from the looks of it, his Harry was eyeing Adam too.


**Title:** How Harry Met Adam

**Summary:** Draco turned his head in the direction where Harry was looking, yet again, and what he saw made his jaw drop. Adam Lambert, the dark-haired, blue-eyed, greatly dressed, gay rock god was dancing in the middle of the club. But what made Draco flush with anger was how Adam was eyeing _his_ Harry dance. And from the looks of it, _his_ Harry was eyeing Adam too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Adam Lambert. I also want to mention that all the information in this story about Adam Lambert is purely fictional and just written for the fun of it.

**Pairing**: Start - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy End - Harry Potter/Adam Lambert

Harry POV

_'Damn. Why did I agree to come here again?'_ Harry thought to himself as he stared at a drop of condensation dripping down his empty shot glass. Harry glared moodily behind himself, as he has been doing for the last hour, at Draco for seemingly forgetting he has even brought Harry there with him in the first place.

Draco brought Harry to some random club in the middle of London, knowing that Harry didn't like the crowed atmosphere of clubs, and he still left Harry alone at the bar when some muscle man eyed him from across the room and winked.

Harry turned back around to stare at his drink again, debating whether or not to leave when he noticed out of his peripheral vision someone sit down on the bar stool next to him. Turning his head to see who the person was, his green eyes grew impossibly wide. Adam Lambert, the dark-haired, blue-eyed, leather dressed, gay muggle rock god was sitting down next him. In a wizard club of all places.

Harry snapped his head back down to his drink, a blush slowly heating up his face. _'OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Adam Lambert is sitting next to me. _Adam Lambert_ is sitting next to me. Adam _Lambert_ is sitting next to me. Adam Lambert is _sitting_ next to me. Adam Lambert is sitting next to _me_.'_

After Harry slowed his breathing, he gazed sideways at the man next to him under his lashes, tying to not draw attention to himself. His eyes locked with bright blue eyes. Harry jumped, causing him to slip off his stool.

Adam quickly jumped off his own stool to help Harry, who's flush now spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry if I frightened you." Adam held out his hand for Harry to take.

After Harry was standing up again, he dusted off his clothes and looked up at Adam, smiling nervously. "It's alright. I was just startled by seeing you. It's not every day you meet your biggest idol. Wow! You are far sexier in person." Harry slapped his hand over his mouth as his eyes widened in horror. "Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I don't have a brain-to-speech filter when I get nervous. Not that I'm nervous of course. Why would I be nervous? I'm only talking to the sexiest singer of this generation. Oh crud! I did it again! Ignore me, please? Please forget I said tha-"

Harry was suddenly cut off by a smooth finger pressing against his lips. Harry's eyes widened when he realized Adam Lambert was touching him. _"Thank Merlin for Draco dragging me here and ditching me at the bar."_

Harry looked up from staring cross-eyed at Adams finger to see Adam looking down at him smirking with his eyebrow raised. "You think I'm sexy?"

Harry flushed as he tried to come up with an answer while Adam was dragging his finger across his jaw. "W-well, yeah. Your outfits are great. Your, um, you look really... hot … in them."

Adam's smirk grew. "My clothes make me look sexy?"

"I-I-" Harry was suddenly cut off from trying to stutter out a reply by Draco materializing next to him.

"Come on Harry, you need to dance with me! Your _boyfriend_!" Draco grabbed Harry's arm and dragged Harry to the dance floor. Harry turned his head back to Adam to apologize but noticed that Adam was nowhere to be seen.

Draco POV

Him and Harry were on the dance floor together, but Harry was, for some reason, distracted.

"Harry, come on! Pay attention to what I'm saying!" Draco exclaimed to Harry, bringing his hand up to the side of Harry's face to turn Harry's head back towards him again. "Why are you not listening to me when I tell you about my photo shoot with Witch Weekly? Don't you want to know how sexy I was? Honestly Harry, what is making you so distracted?"

Draco turned his head in the direction Harry was looking, yet again, and what he saw made his jaw drop. Adam Lambert, the dark-haired, blue-eyed, greatly dressed, muggle gay rock god was singing on stage in the middle of the wizarding dance club Draco brought Harry to. But what made Draco flush with anger was how Adam was staring into _his_ Harry's eyes while singing Harry a song that was, in Draco's fine opinion, a horrid song about how he was there for Harry's entertainment and was going to work Harry until he was totally blown.

Draco turned his back on the stupid mudbood, confident that Harry would never flirt with someone he didn't know. His Harry was extremely shy and barely even flirted with _him_. Hell, Harry was even too frightened to advance further than a simple peck on the lips! Whenever Draco's tongue licked Harry's lips asking for entrance, Harry clamed up and made up excuses about how he had to study. Harry was the definition of a blushing virgin, and Draco made it his mission when Harry agreed to go out with him to change that. Adam Lambert was not getting in the way of his goal, but from the look of things, he just might be.

Harry turned stationary in his arms, his eyes glazed over with a lust Draco has never seen on him before. When Harry began to turn red and pant, Draco quickly cut off Harry's view of Adam with his body.

"Harry! I can't believe you! You're having eye sex with that… that glittery arse in leather?!" Draco yelled, his face turning red in anger while his grip on Harry tightened painfully.

"Oww! Draco, you're hurting me. " Harry cringed when Draco's large hand on him kept tightening.

"Then stop checking out someone else other than me, your boyfriend! I will not stand for this! You just wait until we get back to my place! I'll teach you to never eye up another man again!" Draco yelled at Harry while dragging him out of the club.

"I'm sorry! It just happened! I couldn't help it! And it's not like you weren't eyeing up that muscle man earlier then left me alone at the bar to dance with him! It's just, something about Adam that makes me feel like I'm-"

Draco threw Harry against the wall in the ally on the side of the club causing Harry to cry out as the bricks of the building scraped roughly against his back.

"You will never be with anyone else but me, you hear? You. Are. Mine."

Harry whimpered in fear.

"Hey! What is going on here?"

Draco stiffened when he heard the distinctive voice of Adam Lambert. Draco slowly turned his head to glare at Adam. "Nothing. I'm just talking with my boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend."

Draco stepped back in shock. "What did you say?"

Harry took a deep breath before saying, "I said, I'm not your boyfriend anymore. I don't want to be. You're a bloody arse to everyone and only think of yourself. I need a man who doesn't have his overly large head permanently stuck up his bum."

"How dare yo-" Draco started until he felt the distinct sting of a hand on the side of his face, forcing his head to snap to the right.

"No! How dare _you_! Bloody hell! What's _wrong_ with you? The only thing you have been trying to do since I agreed to give you a chance was get in my pants." When Draco looked at Harry in shock, Harry snorted. "Yeah, I know all about your 'mission.' I overheard you bragging to Blaise tonight on how you were going to be the one to finally pop my cherry! And for what? A stupid bet for money? I thought you changed after the war! This date was going to be your last chance, but you ditched me at a club I've never been to and manhandled me!"

Draco saw Harry wipe his hand under his eye and cursed. Draco knew he blew his chance to be with Harry Potter.

"Hey, it's Harry, right?" Draco heard Adam Lambert said from his left.

Harry nodded.

"Why don't we go inside and I'll buy you a glass of hot tea. That usually makes me feel better." Adam walked up to Harry, put his arm around him in a half hug, and started walking Harry away from Draco.

"Oi! Now wait just a minute! You can't just dump and walk away from Draco Malfoy! I'll can sue you for slapping me with no cause! Just wait until my Father hears about this!" Draco yelled at the backs of Adam and Harry.

Harry froze before turning around in anger. "No cause? No cause my arse! You only went out with me because I'm famous. You don't care for me, you don't even know the real Harry! You're a dick to anyone you believe is beneath you, which is everyone, and you were the worst boyfriend I ever had! And stop bring your Father into your argument! He's in Azkaban for Merlin's sake! He can't do anything to help you!"

Harry turned around and ducked back under Adam's arm. "Come on, Adam. I could really use that tea right now."

No! Harry can't walk away yet! I need to stop him! "Wait! I can still sue you for slapping me! I can see it now in the papers! 'Boy-Who-Lived-to-Abuse-Boyfriends!'"

"No, Malfoy. That's where you got it wrong." Harry turned one last time, snuggling deeper into Adam's side, which from the looks of it Adam really didn't mind, and smirked, "I didn't slap you, I only high-fived your face."

Harry and Adam disappeared inside the club.

"Damn." Draco spoke to an empty ally.


End file.
